About Time
by noplacelikehope
Summary: When Dean is injured during a fight, Castiel visits his dreams. SLASH. Don't like, don't read. Do like, please read! Oneshot!


**Authors note: **This is my first fanfic, so please be kind and review! Thanks!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own supernatural or any of the characters used in this story.

* * *

Dean's broken body lay in the hospital bed in nearly the same position it had been in for days. His heart fluttered lightly and his breathing was shallow. Sam sat in the chair beside the bed. His head was tilted back, resting up against the wall and the bags under his eyes drooped wearily as he attempted to sleep. Castiel sat perched on a chair on the opposite side of the bed. His green eyes were fixed on Dean's face, watching, waiting, and praying for Dean to wake up.

As they sat there a doctor knocked lightly on the shut door. When nobody responded, he entered. With a start, Sam woke up and instinctively reached for the gun he usually kept in his coat pocket, until he remembered where he was.

"Hello, Sam," the doctor said, with a small smile.

"How's Dean?" Sam asked, blatantly as he stood and walked over to the doctor.

The doctor let out a forlorn sigh.

"That bad, huh?" Sam asked despairingly, glancing over at his brother's beaten body.

"I am very sorry to be the one to have to tell you this," The doctor said, "But unless Dean wakes up from his coma by tonight then we don't think he will make it through another day."

Castiel, who hadn't moved when the doctor entered, pulled his eyes away form Dean when he heard this news.

"Dean is going to die?" Cas asked, his eyes brimming with tears.

The doctor looked over at Cas, slightly startled by his presence, before responding, "Yes, we believe that Dean is going to die."

Castiel turned his eyes back to Dean's face slowly, tears dripping onto his tie. An eerie silence filled the room and the doctor excused himself, muttering something about a patient with kidney stones, leaving Sam and Castiel alone with Dean's nearly lifeless body. Sam, who had also begun to cry, left the room to go call Bobby and now Cas sat alone with Dean.

As the tears fell from his eyes, he got up and knelt next to Dean. Gently, he slipped one hand into Dean's unmoving palm, while using the other to try and wipe away the rapidly falling tears.

"Please wake up, Dean," He whispered, shutting his eyes tightly in prayer.

When he opened the, he gasped and stood up. He was no longer standing inside a hospital room. Instead he was outside the bar him, Dean, and Sam had gone to a few days before their run-in with the demon that had injured Dean, nearly beyond repair. This bar, however, was not just any old, run-of-the-mill bar to Castiel. No, it was the bar that him and Dean had shared a kiss. It was the place where Cas had realized just how in love with Dean he was.

As Castiel stood in the alley reminiscing about that eventful night, a voice came from behind him.

"Cas," The voice said.

With a sharp turn, Cas spun around. "Dean?" He asked, almost shouting with shock. But Dean didn't respond. Dean was to busy watching Cas, but not that Castiel that had just knelt in the hospital room. Dean was watching the Castiel who was leaned up against the wall of the bar, waiting for Dean to place a kiss on his lips.

Castiel watched the scene he had replayed at least a thousand times over in his with shock. '_What's going on?_' He thought desperately.

"You're in my dreams," A voice said, in response to Castiel's desperate plea.

Dean sauntered up from behind him. "That was a nice kiss," He commented.

Cas remained silent, watching Dean with a shocked expression molded into his face. '_Dean is dead_,' He thought wildly, '_He can't be here_.'

"I thought the doctor said I was **almost **dead, not entirely dead," Dean said again in response to Castiel's thoughts.

"Can you read my mind?" Castiel asked, finally finding his voice.

"You're in my dreams, dude. I call the shots," Dean said with his trademark, adorable smile, spread wide across his face.

Tears began to leak from Castiel's eyes as he whispered, "You're going to die."

Dean, whose smile had vanished the moment he realized Castiel was crying, walked over to the angel and pulled him in for a much-needed hug.

"Don't cry," He whispered into Castiel's hair as they hugged, "It'll be okay."

Pulling out of Dean's grasp, Cas commanded, "You have to wake up."

Dean's green eyes watched the angel for a short moment. Then he took one step to fill the distance between them that had just created. With one shaking hand he cupped Castiel's cheek and slowly bent in for a short, yet sweet kiss.

"Okay," Dean finally responded, as their foreheads touched.

Before Castiel could even begin to wrap his mind around what had just happened, the scene in front of him shifted and Castiel was again kneeling next to Dean's hospital bed. When he saw where he was, more tears bean to pour from his eyes. '_It must have all been a dream_,' he thought. Slowly, his eyes trailed up Dean's body and onto his face, where Castiel was astonished to see Dean's bright green eyes staring back.

With a small smile, Dean squeezed Cas' hand, sending shivers through the angel's body.

"I think that I am in love with you," Cas said.

"I think that I am in love with you, too," Dean responded, smiling at Castiel's adorableness.

Cas stood up and bent down, his lips hovering over Dean's. The two were lost in the oblivious world of love and happiness that happens when two people kiss, for just a short moment, when without warning Sam burst through the door.

Sam, who had been texting on his phone, looked at the two men. Dean, who had become very nervous of what his brother would think of him and Cas being together gulped, but Sam only glanced at them for a short moment before looking back down at his phone and murmuring, "Well, it's about time."


End file.
